kidnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Spencer
Blaine Spencer, born Dianna Blaine Spencer, is the clone of the legendary special forces soldier known as The Boss. The genetic engineering left her frail and sickly in her childhood as her body adjusted to the alterations made to her biology. She has special studies directly under Big Boss, as he sees The Boss within her. Blaine has a natural talent on the battlefield and a skill with CQC even before Big Boss teaches her, which is attributed to the nature of her birth. She bears the codename "Diamondback" but Big Boss bestows the title "Zero" onto her, for reasons beyond her comprehension at the time... Creation or "Birth" The Joyeux Experiment began in Russia. The Soviets had secretly stored genetic material from The Boss and planned to produce a replica, or clone. The Soviet Union wanted a "weapon" to ensure that they would hold a place of superpower even greater than America -- The Weapon To End All Wars. On the surface, it was an act of Russia alone, but in truth The Patriots were pulling the strings. Eventually the US forces find out about this and storm the Soviet's lab, killing everyone and taking the recently conceived cell. This too was the will of The Patriots. A man by the name of Winston Floyd was an integral part of the US development team that took over the project. Unlike most of his colleagues, this doctor had morals. Now while the ethical boundary had already been crossed, he did what he could to carry out the most ethical choices he could. He was the one who created GN-ATT, a genetic engineering tool to prevent advanced aging -- which was a well known risk with the cloning procedure, and it was a risk they couldn't afford to take with such an important project, and thus they took what was possibly an even bigger risk with GN-ATT. It was argued that they should tweak things like muscle mass building or altering brain chemistry to remove anything that would interfere with their end goal, and enhance things like aggressiveness. Floyd rebutted with that they weren't making a sociopathic genocide machine, the base material was enough to ensure Blaine would be a legendary soldier. For a soldier does not just fight, they also protect. The rest of the team agreed, and the only biological tweaks made were by means of GN-ATT and a special added attribute to her blood and immune system. Due to all this, the gestation time exceeded that of a normal human. It began in 1965, mostly consisting of research and planning out. The zygote was implanted into the gestation device in early 1969 and then in April of 1971, the fetus was complete and extracted. The birthstone of April is appropriately the diamond and the month is the advent of Spring, a time seen as a new beginning after the harsh conditions of Winter. GN-ATT "GN-ATT" is an acronym for "Geno-Adamas Telomeric Therapy" -- also sometimes written as GN-A Telomeric Therapy. "Geno" or "Genos" is the root word for "Gene" -- while "Adamas" is the root word for "Diamond," thus the name implies fortifying the targeted genetic material, creating an "indestructible offspring." The more advanced in age the donor is, the higher the risk of advanced aging. The Boss was well into her 40s when her DNA was harvested, which would lead to a cloned baby having the biological chemistry of a middle aged woman. A flaw like this would render the whole project worthless, so a workaround needed to be created. Dr. Floyd proposed the idea of altering the telomeres and telomerase in her body, which would balance out the advanced aging side effect. They had no way to predict just how fast her cell death would accelerate, so they engineered her body to produce 2.5x the normal amount of telomerase as well as making the telomeres 5x more durable, effectively prolonging mitosis and the ensuing cell death. The prodecure was new, created by the team just for this project, so it was a blind dive. They couldn't predict what potential negative side effects would spring from this, but the alternative was almost certain failure. Without something done, the unaltered clone would die by age 16. Her cells would have had at LEAST half the life that they should have and would only deteriorate further with age, at a faster rate too. The symptoms would have been similar to Tay-Sachs Disease: a morbid deterioration of all bodily functions and organ failure leading to a painful death. After she was "born," Blaine suffered ill health. Dr. Floyd predicted the "Point of Stability" would be at age six, meaning that if her health improved and stabilized by that time, then the project would be a true success. By this time, though, he had already stolen her from the lab. Immune System and Blood To ensure that no-one undesirable could exert control over the clone, the team altered her immune system so that it renders nanomachines innefective and destroys them. Once in her bloodstream, they are killed, and are subsequently excreted in her urine and stool. Again, the long term results were a mystery, but it was less of a major alteration than GN-ATT so the real fear was about what if something could be reverse engineered from the specialized blood, should it fall into the "wrong" hands. Escape From Lab and Early Life With Floyd's moral boundaries reaching a critical crossing point, he knew he had to liberate this child and give her a chance at a normal life -- even at the risk of his own. Part of this sprung from his feelings for his late wife, who passed away before they could have children, and found himself projecting his own desire to be a father onto the newborn clone. In the end his personal feelings won out. He worked late one night, programming a timed bug into the security cameras so they wouldn't pick up anything. Once the security measures were in place, he had to work fast. Floyd tranquilized the child and shoved her in his backpack and casually strolled out. Some argue that he had a passive death wish which also influenced his decision. Childhood With the child in place with a vetted and secure family, Floyd disappeared. He left them with a family known as The Spencers, who named the child Dianna Blaine Spencer. Floyd had informed them she was born in April, thus had a diamond birthstone, so they called her Diamond Dianna. The Spencers were a respectable family who made a decent living, but not anything overtly luxurious. They had to make enough money to take care of anything medical the child would experience, which is something Floyd made a priority as he was well aware of what hardships they'd face as parents of this kid. They made sure she had a good education, or at least tried. Blaine was on the rebellious side and hated schooling of any sort. She considered homework to be for kids who 'didn't get it' in class and needed re-enforcement, thus she never did homework and had failing grades because of that, but for what she wanted that didn't matter much. Teen Years and The Air Force She was having a much better time in early high school sneaking out of her second story window, climbing up a tree a mile away just to smoke a cigarette. As hard as they tried, the Spencers couldn't keep her in line with what they and Floyd desired -- a latent ability and attraction to combat grew in her each day that passed by. By age 16, she ran away to join the Air Force. The Spencers didn't want to relocate to a base, so her parents and herself kept in touch via letters. However, one day the letters from her parents stopped coming. Blaine's skills in a fighter jet as well as a ground trooper were unmatched in her time, earning her awards and decorations for her service. Her comrades called her Diamondback or The Diamondback, which were 'codenames' she carried with her into the next phases of her life. FOXHOUND In 1991 when word of her reputation reached the ears of FOXHOUND's leader, Big Boss, he chose to give Blaine a chance to join his special forces. FOXHOUND was much different than the air force, but Blaine was a quick study as usual -- taking all her training very seriously. Big Boss felt an odd connection to this new soldier under his command, and Blaine herself felt an unwavering sense of loyalty to him. On a whim, Big Boss called her to his quarters and attacked her to gauge her ability in CQC. To his pleasant surprise, she was able to neutralize him even in this unplanned scenario plus the fact that she was still technically untrained in CQC. It was at that point that Big Boss assumed direct control of her training and gave her rigorous courses in CQC, along with the other required FOXHOUND training. Blaine would notice that Big Boss would watch her in the 'oddest' way sometimes -- a mixture of pride and guilt, and Blaine didn't know why. By that point Big Boss had started his own private, personal investigation into the origins of his pet project -- he could tell something was strange about this girl. The point at which he discovers Blaine is a clone of his mentor is unknown. On the night before he departs for Outer Heaven, he makes cryptic allusions to this and something called 'The Patriots', but never outright states it. She 'officially' leaves FOXHOUND in 2005 after an incident with Metal Gear REX, prompted by Campbell asking her to be a double agent against her own agency because he needs the best of the best to investigate it. She had been working on her own to find the truth of Big Boss' betrayal and eventually comes to an understanding of him that leads her away from FOXHOUND. Battle Skills and Unique Weapons Blaine, being a copy of The Boss, possesses a natural affinity for CQC -- which was crudely discovered when challenged by Big Boss shortly after recruitment. After being technically trained, she became a stealthy killer who was just as efficient with her kills as she would be with a ranged weapon. The use of a combat knife is essential in CQC, and she's used the knife Big Boss gave her when they first began, making sure to keep it in prime shape. Blaine uses an anti-material sniper rifle called the Zastava M93 Black Arrow, which uses the Mauser system and thus makes it one of the most reliable bolt-action systems. It fires .50 caliber rounds and weighs roughly 35 lbs. The Serbian-made rifle wasn't produced until 1998, so what she used prior to that was just what she could get or was assigned in load out, and it is unknown why she specifically chose the M93 as her 'signature' rifle. It can be assumed she was on a special FOXHOUND mission in Serbia or one of the surrounding countries which lead her to it. Being anti-material, the M93 could easy instantly kill a man brutally as well as be able to eliminate a tank with it. It boasts a range of 1,800m, which is a little over a mile. It has both optical zoom and folding iron sights, which limits target accuracy down to 400m with the irons, but Blaine's accuracy with iron sights is greater than that. The Kimber Custom ICQB (Interim Close Quarter Battle), '''an M1911 style semi-automatic pistol, is her preferred lethal hand gun. Unlike her sniper rifle, the Kimber is American-made. Blaine tends to affectionately refer to her two signatures by 'name' (Zastava and Kimber) and uses female pronouns to describe them. The rest of her weaponry is less specific, sticking to things that the US Armed Forces tend to use as it's easily accessible. The "Red Herring" A potential plot line involving bringing back her twin is being considered, where Lara is made to be a superficial clone of The Boss without the skills in battle and is generally frail and sickly. This was done so that if Blaine's truth was found out by the wrong people, there would be a legitimate look-alike target to take the bullet. Blaine is given a choice of protecting her own identity and letting an innocent civilian be sacrificed, or blow cover to protect this person she has no connection to other than 'blood.' This is how Floyd gets re-introduced. A second 'clone' was not planned at the time, but it was a plan hatched by The Patriots to keep their weapon as safe as possible once Blaine flew the coop with Floyd. Floyd was able to somewhat follow the life of Blaine while remaining at a safe distance, like doing research, not physically following or anything. Anyway, he finds out about Lara, who definitely at that point in her life is starting to resemble the boss in facial structure. Torn, he seeks out Blaine for the first time in her adult life to 1. Tell her the truth about her life and 2. Let her decide the fate of Lara. It's entirely possible that this event is what triggers her departure from FOXHOUND, since she remains there even after Big Boss leaves. This is another instance in her life where she is indirectly confronted with the mysterious force known as The Patriots, which drives her to learn more. If she leaves FOXHOUND for this, she would be 34 at the time. Now that he is face to face with what he'd done, Floyd cannot reconcile it and attempts suicide. Whether he succeeds or not is not yet decided. Musical Themes ''"Hero" '''by Nickelback is one of her theme songs and sort of captures how she feels about herself, as well as feelings about Big Boss. She's elevated on a pedestal to the point of reverence by comrades ''(I'm so high, I can hear heaven) ''and feared by enemies. But Blaine cannot be heard by her heavenly figure any longer, because she thinks Big Boss is dead ''(But heaven, no, heaven don't hear me). She doesn't see herself as any sort of hero, her only hero is long gone. Blaine doesn't believe she can be as great as him and accomplish half the things he did, wishing not to be looked to for being a savior while also acknowledging the true hero can never return... but in the face of a crisis, someone has to stand up to it, and she'll do that without hesitation (They say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait). The next lyrics involve eagles (I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away) ''which can be seen as Big Boss. Eagles are the kings of all birds, huge yet taking flight with no effort. They represent opportunity, protection, freedom, command, vision, power, inspiration, ruling... among many other things associated with the image of Big Boss. This implies that she'll hold onto Big Boss and his ideas. The birth of Blaine has only lead to more bloodshed, despite all the acts to try and avoid it. Acts of love from outsiders couldn't stop the future that was predestined (Someone told me, love would all save us. How can that be? Look what love gave us: A world of blood spilling and killing, that world peace never came).'' Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do. How Blaine feels for Big Boss when all the battles are over, not romantically despite the word love being thrown around, yet still feels like she could never be his equal and that the respect she offers him isn't enough to honor him. However, she gets an ending assuring her she's surpassed him. Category:Characters